


死了一百萬次的貓

by RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife (Xianzhi_Orac1e)



Category: Icarus (Musical), Jesus Christ Superstar, Russian musicals RPF
Genre: Cat!Kazmin, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Parody, Regeneration
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzhi_Orac1e/pseuds/RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife
Summary: And God said, let there be cats. And there was Alexander Kazmin.inspired by Yōko Sano's work 100万回生きたねこ
Relationships: Yaroslav Bayarunas/Alexandr Kazmin





	死了一百萬次的貓

有一隻貓，他活了一百萬次，也死了一百萬次。

貓有黑亮的長毛，綠色的眼睛。他是一隻很漂亮的貓。

有一百萬個人疼愛過這隻貓，

他死去的時候，他的主人都為他哭得很傷心。

但眼淚不夠一百萬滴，因為有時主人死去了，貓還活著。

而這隻貓，他從未掉過一滴眼淚。

有一次，貓是魔法師的貓。

貓討厭魔法師。

魔法師叫他薩沙，把他放在肩上出去四處冒險。

路途中，魔法師給他翻來覆去講同一個故事。

貓連魔法師停頓的地方都記下來了，

魔法師還是興致沖沖，像是貓第一次聽到這個故事。

白色的世界，黑色的夢境，

一去不返的故友。

有一天，魔法師被三隻斯芬克斯一起追趕，

貓偏選在這時候從兜帽裡探出頭，喵喵大叫。

一隻斯芬克斯俯衝下來，用爪子抓住貓。

魔法師逃走了，貓的脖子被當場扭斷。

有一次，他是耶穌的貓。

貓討厭耶穌。

耶穌會把魚乾變成魚魚魚魚乾，

貓在一個月裡都只能吃那條魚，吃不到別的。

耶穌講道的時候把貓抱在懷裡，

給人講小麥和種子的比喻。

貓不喜歡小麥，他用尾巴拍耶穌的手，

讓耶穌講講肉和牛奶。

耶穌捋捋他的尾巴，換了一個葡萄的寓言。

貓生氣地走開了。

耶穌釘十字架的那天，貓爬到樹上，遠遠看著。

那棵樹的另一邊，吊著耶穌門徒的屍體，

幾天過去，一直沒有人把他放下來。

真可惜，貓不是那麼討厭門徒。

耶穌向天大喊，天父，求您，

貓過去把門徒脖子上的繩子咬斷，跳下樹，走了。

有一次，貓是小偷的貓。

貓討厭小偷。

小偷一身綠色，看得貓頭疼。

每一天，小偷幹盡了坑蒙拐騙的勾當，

一整座城市的貓都嘲笑我們的貓，叫他壞蛋貓。

小偷會給貓帶新鮮的魚肉和切成小塊的雞肉，

在貓吃飯的時候輕輕撫摸它的毛，

給他講自己今天的生計有多麼驚險，

講小偷又看見一身白衣的公子哥，

他是多麼想和他說話，哪怕一句問好也行，

又是多麼怯於自己的身份，從而不敢上前。

貓停下嘴，去蹭蹭小偷的腿。

有一天，小偷被捕，流放到船上，

他走以前沒來得及安排好貓，

家養的貓被小偷的家裡人趕到街上，

沒幾天就凍死了。

有一次，貓是流浪漢的貓。

貓討厭流浪漢。

流浪漢不修邊幅，一腔怒火，

常常在和別人吵架。

吵完了，流浪漢氣勢洶洶地把貓夾到胳膊下面，

離開篝火，回自己的住所。

貓拼命掙扎，流浪漢死不放手，

胳膊上佈滿抓痕，被他的部下們追著嘲笑。

流浪漢總是在喊餓，

貓覺得他肯定在撒謊，因為貓沒餓過。

流浪漢每天都在貓的食盆裡堆滿食物，

嘟嘟囔囔地對貓道歉，說，

要是波利斯城不在，

我能讓你吃上最好的貓糧。

貓討厭貓糧，貓只想要現在他吃的的東西。

有一天晚上，流浪漢偷偷出門，

貓發現了，從貓窩裡出來，

爬到流浪漢的床上，鑽進他的被子裡，

打算等流浪漢回來的時候嚇他一跳。

流浪漢沒有再回來。

戰橫爆發，流彈炸毀流浪漢的房子，

貓被埋在廢墟下面。

有一次，貓不是任何人的貓。

貓是一隻野貓。

貓第一次成了自己的主人。

貓最喜歡自己了。

本來他就是一隻有著黑亮長髮和綠色大眼睛的漂亮貓咪。

貓在舞台上唱歌，跳著不那麼協調卻快活的舞步。

貓認識了雅羅斯拉夫，雅羅斯拉夫喜歡聽貓唱歌。

貓從劇院出來，雅羅斯拉夫在人群裡蹦著向他揮手。

（不跳起來的話，貓看不見雅羅斯拉夫。）

貓去試鏡，雅羅斯拉夫幫他佔了等候區的位子。

貓和雅羅斯拉夫一起出門，貓坐在雅羅斯拉夫的副駕駛瑟瑟發抖，

雅羅斯拉夫看了一眼貓，踩下油門，

在貓的慘叫裡放聲大笑。

貓收到雅羅斯拉夫的短信，問他想不想一起玩遊戲。

貓回覆，好啊。

雅羅斯拉夫發來一串大寫的字母。

從此以後，雅羅斯拉夫和貓一起玩遊戲，一起上節目，一起唱歌。

有一天，他們一起謝幕，雅羅斯拉夫和貓被擠在人群中間。

貓的手被誰拉住了，

貓往身邊看，雅羅斯拉夫衝貓眨眨眼。

貓用力握緊雅羅斯拉夫的手，他的眼眶無來由地發熱。

貓不想再死了。


End file.
